closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Print Logos - Warner Bros. Pictures
Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1st Print logo (1923-1929) Warner Bros. Classics.png Logo: Just the words "WARNER BROS." with the bottom of the text squeezed into an arch and the words "Classics of the Screen" are seen inside. . 2nd Print Logo (1923-1929) Warner Bros. 1923.png Logo: The shield with the very detailed drawing of a Warner studio and below is an stylized "W-B". . 3rd Print Logo (1929-1935) Logo: Just the stylized flag from the film logo only with "VITAPHONE" in red. . 4th Print Logo (1929-1935) Logo: The stylized shield containing "WB" inside and the words "WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC." above in an arch. . 5th Print Logo (1935-September 1939) Logo: The stylized shield with "W-B" inside. . 6th Print Logo (September 1939-1948) Logo: The stylized shield with "WB" inside and the banner with "WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC." on top. . 7th Print Logo (1948-1952) Logo: A white and blue abstract shield with the initials "WB" inside. . 8th Print Logo (1953-1967, October 2, 1987-2020) Logo: A redrawn shield outline with the redrawn "WB" inside. Notes: *From 1962 to 1967, it has the words "WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC." in an arch above it. *The shield can sometimes be inverted. *The shield at one point was used in from Early-Mid 2000's with a USA flag as the background. *Starting in 1985, The words "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" or "WARNER BROS." can be seen next to it with the byline and the copyright stamp. *Sometimes, it would be bylineness. *It can be used in tandem with the 13th print logo. *On trailer 1 of Dunkirk, the shield has a dark blue/light blue/white gradient. . Warner Bros. Seven Arts 9th Print Logo (1967-1970) Logo: The Stylized shield with the combined "W" and "7" inside. . Warner Bros., Inc. 10th Print Logo (1969-1972) Logo: Just the Red Kinney Shield from the movie logo except there is "WARNER BROS." inside the rectangle instead of the byline of the time. . 11th Print Logo (1972, 1984-2001) Logo: An black outline of the shield with the initials "WB" inside in style of the movie logo. . 12th Print Logo (1972-1984) Logo: An black rounded box with the \\' inside. Note: The box can be coloured blue, like the Warner Home Video at the time. Trivia: This is still used as a logo today for other Warner properties (mainly the now-unrelated Warner Music Group), and the stylized typeface was used for WB's home video division from 1977 to 1997. . 13th Print logo (1993-2020) Warner Bros. Pictures.svg Logo: Same as before, but the shield is fatter and it has the banner with it reading "WARNER BROS. PICTURES". Notes: *From 2001 to 2003, the AOL Time Warner byline is used. *From 2003 onwards, the copyright stamp is used. The TimeWarner byline can sometimes be used. *In 1998, for the company's 75th Anniversary, The shield is placed on a box with the border inside and "75 YEARS" on top and "ENTERTAINING THE WORLD" below. *It can be used in tandem with the 8th print logo. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Media Category:AT&T